Squelettes dans le placard
by Tenchi Manson
Summary: Lentement, la jeune femme s'engagea dans le couloir et s'approcha à pas de loup vers le placard de l'entrée, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Le cœur battant et retenant sa respiration, elle approcha une main tremblante de la poignée...


Titre : Squelettes dans le placard

Fandom : Life with Derek

Défi : Utiliser l'expression « squelette dans le placard » au sens littéral.

Personnages : Derek / Casey

Mots : 723

Ecrit le : 28 janvier 2009

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Daphne Ballon.

* * *

Casey se sentait épuisée. La semaine avait été longue et difficile. Son rédacteur en chef lui avait mis la pression au sujet de son dernier article. Article qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rédiger. C'était pourtant un sujet qu'elle connaissait bien : les familles recomposées. Mais rien ne venait. Agacée, elle quitta son bureau pour la cuisine. Une grande tasse de thé vert bien chaud l'aiderait à s'éclaircir les idées.

Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa cuisine, en train de réfléchir à la rédaction de son accroche, un grincement de porte la fit sursauter. Légèrement inquiète, elle se leva et passa prudemment la tête dans le couloir de l'entrée. Elle détestait être seule dans cette maison. Maison qu'elle adorait pourtant. Mais la solitude et le silence avaient le don de lui mettre les nerfs en pelote. Pendant son adolescence, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être entourée de bruits et de va-et-vient. Depuis, le silence lui donnait des angoisses. C'était la faute de Derek, tout ça. Il avait chamboulé sa vie quand ils avaient 15 ans et avaient été obligés d'habiter sous le même toit. Lui et ses blagues stupides...

Lentement, la jeune femme s'engagea dans le couloir et s'approcha à pas de loup vers le placard de l'entrée, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Le cœur battant et retenant sa respiration, elle approcha une main tremblante de la poignée. Mais avant même qu'elle ne l'ait posée dessus, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Casey ferma les yeux en poussant un cri de terreur et bondit en arrière, se cognant brutalement contre le mur. Une explosion de rires ravis lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Dans l'encadrement du placard se tenaient deux squelettes hilares : un grand et un petit. La jeune femme se sentit partagée entre deux émotions différentes : la colère et la joie.

_ DE-REK !

Seuls des gloussements lui répondirent.

_ Les garçons ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

_ Oh ! Si ! Si tu avais vu ta tête !

_ T'as eu peur, hein, maman ?

_ Oui mon bébé, maman a eu très peur. C'est quoi, ça ?

Casey regarda tour à tour son mari et son fils de quatre ans. Tous deux portaient un costume moulant noir avec un squelette imprimé sur le tissu. Des costumes d'halloween. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là faisaient dans un placard, en plein mois de mars, avec un costume d'Halloween sur le dos ? Et puis que faisaient-ils là tout court ? Ils étaient censés passer le weekend chez la mère de Derek.

_ Vous n'étiez pas censés être chez grand-mère Abby ?

_ Si, mais Abby a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Elle a dû partir. Du coup, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder. En plus tu nous manquais beaucoup.

_ Et les costumes ?

_ Le petit troll que voilà voulait savoir ce que signifiait l'expression « avoir des squelettes dans le placard ». Alors j'ai voulu lui faire une démonstration.

_ Mais c 'est pas ça !

_ Je sais, je sais, Princesse. Mais en fouillant dans le garage de ma mère, j'ai retrouvé ces costumes dans un carton, alors j'en ai profité. Et puis c'était une bonne occasion de s'amuser.

Casey leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré. A presque trente ans, Derek n'avait pas changé. Toujours prêt à saisir le moindre prétexte pour lui faire des blagues plus ou moins drôles. Amusée malgré elle, elle laissa échapper un sourire en coin et soupira, résignée.

_ Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Derek s'approcha d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Il lui fit son sourire à la Derek, les yeux pétillants.

_ C'est bien pour ça que tu m'aimes, Princesse.

_ Mouais.

Leur fils, un peu jaloux et vexé d'être oublié de cette façon, se glissa entre eux en protestant vigoureusement.

_ Et moi alors !

Derek se baissa et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Casey regarda tendrement les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle sourit en repensant au Derek de son adolescence dont l'une des devises préférées était : jamais de câlin.

_ Et si vous remettiez les squelettes dans le placard jusqu'à Halloween ?

Derek échangea un regard complice avec son fils, puis regarda Casey d'un air malicieux.

_ Et si on emmenait maman à l'entraînement de hockey demain ?

_ Ouiii !


End file.
